Hueco Mundo
by MajereImmortal
Summary: Byakuya x Renji, Varius x Renji, and Renji x Varius. An Inner personality is abrupting forth as Renji grow into the work of being Himself. Aizen is returning, having plans for Seritei and is the Soutaicho the real Soutaicho of his actions?


_**Hueco Mundo.**_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not Own Bleach. Tite Kubo Does, with all Characters, Names, Spells, Zanpaktous and so on. This fanfic though: Is Purely MINE ;3)**_

_**Chapter 1; Dismissed.**_

_~Friday Morning at 05:49 Am~_

On the training field in Soul Society early on the frost filled ground, two people were standing in the blue hued shadows. One was leaning heavily over its own frame, while the other, a particular larger man was clearly finding this to the best; boring. A loud yawn seemed to abrupt from his large frame while he lazily rose the left arm to lay heavily over his shoulder, still keeping a loose grip on the sword. the right arm rested at the mans hip. Moving his head a little so the jingling sound of bells was heard. Renji Abarai, was leaning heavily forward on his Zanpaktou that had somehow maintained to stay in its Shikai form. The heavy clouds from his panting showed in the bluish hued light that served in the early hours before the sun could slide over the horizon, and sweat was trickling down his face and features from the maniac hits, tosses, kicks, and slides that Zaraki called friendly sparring. The 11th captain had kept his eyes on the moves Renji disposed.

Kenpachi Zaraki was not impressed.

The man had been following every move, every hesitated swing of an too large Zanpaktou, that declined hitting a friends frame. And his conclusion was not pretty. Renji Abarai, Fukutaicho of the 6th, had no chance of fast defense with his Bankai or Shikai at all. The hits and attacks were too easy to dodge, and simple to read, to calculate. Each time Renji got a good hit, was more because both the redhead and himself had to offer defense.

It was a recipe for failure amongst shinigami`s as well as hollow`s. A failure Zaraki, Captain of the 11th, Would not let happen to a fellow shinigami. Especially as this shinigami was once in his own squad.

The gleaming black and silver shikai form was moving back into the unreleased sword state. Renji still leaning heavily over it panting with soft breaths. He looked up and grinned a little, his long red hair had fallen out of the tie that made it stand as the end of an pineapple to regular basis.

Slowly the crust of frost melted away as a sliver of yellow sun crept over the distant horizon. The fog burned away as the heavy disk of the sun rose higher over the grounds, turning the sky above a deep azure color, and seemed to chase after the storm clouds of the night before, and let them drift away to reveal the heavy coloured sky. A deep annoyed voice abrupted from the large frame that was casting a massive shadow now towards the Fukutaicho of the 6th.

«..Renji..stop using your Bankai.»

The redhead lifted his head and laughed. But as soon as he realized the words were not meant as a joke; his grin vanished quickly from his face, getting replaced with a frown.

«What?» the large man was just turning to walk away from the training grounds, motioning with his hand that the fellow shinigami should follow. Kenpachi was just walking ahead, having his usual large grin wiped off his face. His left golden eye was seeming darker than usual. He knew the outcome for this, and he would not accept it. Earlier that day on the Captains meeting, The Soutaicho had asked the stuck up Kuchiki noble to check out himself of how far and how _good_ Abarai Fukutaicho of the 6th was doing.. the noble had of course refused with the..elegant reply of;

_not dirtying his hands on a`rukongai dog` . _Zaraki could have killed the Raven at that point. And as how things looked, Yumichika and Ikkaku agreed to that thought as well.

He would never understand why Renji idolized that man.. no no, he was not worthy of the respect to be even called a _Man. _He was a mouse, hiding to let others do the work of finding the cheese and cut it, then coming forth snatching it away.. a very pretty mouse though..the Soutaicho had then asked if anyone would valunteer, having his eyebrow slightly rised as he turned the old head silently to look at them all. The soutaicho.. the strongest of them all. He had absolute rule, and order. The very same man that had to take decisions of life or dearth. and yet.. he seemed so carefree as he was a five year old.

He had stepped forth Immidiately, to all the captains shock as he never cared for anything about Seritei. Though, what made the massive man shocked, was the sight of another of the captains, stepping forth straight away if not even a second before himself.

Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th Relif squad. This left the whole room gaping, in utter silence until she spoke rather gently to the now listening captains, her eyes softly closed;

«I do belive Abarai-Kun is only on a few steps towards greatness..

He is still fairly young for a Shinigami, and he has still much to learn. However..

I would like to be one of them that will give him a chance when the time comes. Therefor i would reccomend for his staying as fukutaicho of the sixth to remain-»

The moment she was going to end her speakings, the Kuchiki noble spoke up. His cold steel gaze wandered over to the Soutaicho, and spoke with a smooth velvet tone before he was bowing his head lightly towards the Frightenly woman named Unohana Retsu, as an apology.

«I pardon Retsu-san, but Abarai is not suited no longer in the ranks as my Fukutaicho.

Not as any of my officers. In the last twenty-four years he has done No improvement, if you see from the matter of hand, a _Useless Bankai_, and no abillity for precise attacks or high defense. I would have him Resigned from my squad as he is no longer Suited to do the work that is acuired.»

The loud voice of a angry captain of the 11th was clearly showing the displease of the matter, slamming his right hand on his swords hilt and offensively took a step forwards towards the Calm, Kuchiki Heir, that was seeming to not notice at all the ruckus that was to abrupt with the mumbling from the sides.

«Not suited? My ass if he is! How much do you acually _not_ own to your fukutaicho? How many times did he not try and save others, that _you _should have been for?!You should been-» The sudden rising of two firm hands from the Soutaicho stopped the fuzzing in the room. His calm silent voice filled the room, leaving all pressure and reiatsu`s on a chase and opened his eyes just a tad, looking down on those three squad captains involved.

«Now..Kuchiki Byakuya..not suited you say..? well.. if he is not suited, then that means he might _be_ suited someday. He has Shikai, and none the less Bankai, so he is suited for a high rank. In a crisis, even as a Captain. I would recommend for the time being that he should, and hopefully would, go back to the 11th squad. If not of course the Elleventh has something against it..?»

the mans clouded grey eyes turned to look questioningly, nearly heavily at the sayd man for a moment, until he got his answer;

«..Abarai Renji is Always welcome.» the old man turned his head towards the Captain of the 6th for a moment, having his heavy gaze linger for a moment before speaking with utter calmness laying in his voice

«and then i assume, when Abarai Renji is suited _Once Again_ to his position, he will be taken back..?» For a moment time seemed to stop. Byakuya slowly lifted his head a little, having his cold stare over at the Soutaicho before speaking, as this was a matter of a wall starting to sing.

«..if he _Can _Improve..then Yes.» The old man nodded pleased for a moment, then spoke with utter silence in the room;

«..I will then have the Captain of 11th squad, Captain of 12th squad and Captain of 4th squad to take turns on testing Abarai`s skills. The 11th to test his fighting, the 12th to his mentallity and the 4th to his health. That is all, Dismissed.»

«aki empachi?» The man turned out from his memories to glance straight back into deep crimson hues. Renji had been asking his former captain something, but it seemed he was lost in his own world. Probaly trying to find a way out of there, and with the little pink fluff on his shoulder, he probaly would not find it any time soon.

«Zaraki Kenpachi Taicho? Lost in thoughts again?» The taller man was seeming to stare for a moment at the redhead, before then lifting his large hand and clamped it down with force on the tall redheads right shoulder, laughing out as the wild man he was.

«Now let us get the hell out of here and into the 4th squads relif center.» zaraki went walking then, still laughing as a mad man and ended up to scare the poor new shinigami`s as he walked past them, having his heavy zanpaktou over his left shoulder again. Renji knew something was up at this time.

_~Friday Morning 10:04 am~_

«T-Taicho?» the ruby haired Renji was clearly having an uncharastic shock in his captains office, hearing the words drop from the man so carelessly. As it was not even worth bothering with further.. that was.. that sounded so.. not right. The Kuchiki Heir was looking down in the papers that was held with pale feminine hands, writing in the old japanese style he usually did on documents with the silk hair brush. On the kousetsu table was a delicate made cup, holding in it the characteristic green tea that Byakuya always had. The steam was swirling upwards, seeming to move with an unknown force and formed to different shapes.

The raven was sitting there, not caring to bother with lifting his head at his fuku- no, his _former_ fukutaicho. Eyes was moving over the smooth white paper, and for a moment it would seem he chose to ignore Renji`s presence. Though, he made a hardly noticable sigh before looking some in the wooden desks reflection, seeing.._his_ Renji. It was odd how he really had just let it all slip due to the persistance of the Kuchiki Family. Regaining himself he spoke up, his smooth velvet tone was seeming more bored than anything else that he had of this matter to repeat himself;

«I sayd, _Abarai_, that you are stripped from your rank, and removed back to squad 11th. I have no need to explain myself any further for you. You are dismissed.»

Renji was clearly not understanding this, and he took one defensive step forward, having his arms slightly out as his red delicate brows knotted his tattoos togheter.

«..But-» Byakuya spoke with the utter coldness in his voice, as he shot a steel glance towards the man. «I sayd Dismissed.»

At that moment the former fukutaicho of the 6th bowed his head, and answered silently. His eyes was clearly focused on the new polished wooden floor, showing his reflection oh so clearly.. and his captain`s..

«Hai..Kuchiki Taicho.» he turned on his heel, and walked towards the door, sliding it open. At the moment he would have stepped out, a near saddened voice lingered behind him.

«Oh.. remember to take off your ranks and squad signs.. you can hand them to Rikichi.» That stung worse than what it should have, probaly for both as they took both a breath in. byakuya`s intake less noticable.

Slowly Renji went out of the office, and out in one of the many halls to squad six. His eyes looked over the Polished wooden floor.. you could even see yourself in it. As in a mirror. Amazingly every floor of the 6th was like this.

The 6th squad had always been in perfect order and balance. As he walked, he noticed a familliar frame, and halted. Looking towards Rikichi, that was standing and talking to a group of the shinigami`s that had been on theire first mission in the Human Realm. He tryed to sneak past them, not wishing to talk to anyone around at that moment. Of course the happy sound of Rikichi proved different when the boy spotted his favorite Shinigami.

«Renji-san, Renji-San!» the little boy came running happily towards Renji, waving his right hand in the air as he swiftly runned towards him. His eyes seemed to gleam in a happy manner at that point when he arrived to his Fukutaicho, making the pale smoke blue hues seem so beautiful. So innocently unaware of how his special little world was falling apart. Renji had been like Rikichi`s brother since he came, listening and helping the boy to become a shinigami. Byakuya had truly admired the effect he had on people, making them feel comfortable. Once..he had even told so to Renji many years ago.

«Renji-San, when shall we go to the Human Realm toghe-» a gruffy response came in the middle of the boy`s sentence, and the child suddenly found rank, and the squad 6th flower symbol in his hands.. his eyes went wide as he looked up with what would be called; innocent puppy eyes towards Renji, before stuttering, nearly whispering forth;

«..R-Renji-san..?» the redhead was taking his left arm up and behind his own neck, rubbing the neck for a moment then moved it to rub his temple.. he had no idea what he was going to say.. «..Rikichi, y`are a nice kid and all.. so y`will have to stay here and take care of this squad..» he sighed at a moment and closed his eyes. He knew that the young boy was clearly attached to him, and this squad. It was all he had. Honestly.. it was all Renji had as well... now though...

«..I am removed of rank and priviliege, and transfered to the Elleventh..»

Byakuya could not belive he had let it just..happen. Sitting at his desk, he took both his hands up to his face, rubbing the palms on his eyes before looking down in the papers. He knew what the others shinigami`s thought. He knew he was seeing worse upon, aswell more feared at the moment.. it did not help him when remembering exactly _how_ he had told Renji the news.

«..I hope he will understand it with time.. is it one thing that can`t be held a secret, it is the true Reasons for things in this place..» with a deep sigh he looked at the desk next to him. Renji`s sudden submission as he walked out.. that just.. stung deep in him. He loved having him around to be honest.

He kept smiling, got the other shinigami`s in a good mood. He was not the best in paperwork but.. he really knew how to make byakuya smile inwardly. He was really going to miss it now.

Renji had just slumped down on his bed, not caring for changing clothes or turning the light off. An odd dream was on its place the second he had closed his eyes. Such an heavenly feeling....Peace....._Peace_..._heaven_...._white sand_...._?_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **well..so what do you think? First attempt on a real Fanfiction so Please review :3 It will come up more chapters, So no Worries if you liked this one =D  
_


End file.
